


This love will take my everything

by Queenofthebees



Series: Love song requiem [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: His mind told him he had to let her go, had to refrain from taking her for her sake as well as her family’s. But his heart wanted to spend forever like this, hands pawing desperately at their clothes as their mouths devoured the each other.He wanted to be the one to hear her sighs of pleasure, to trace the curves of her body with loving fingertips and sweet kisses. Aegon would never treat her the way she ought to be. Even if he was gentle to her on their wedding night, he grew bored easily. He would soon return to his whores once the novelty of Sansa’s innocence wore off.Jon had resigned himself to these stolen moments, to knowing that this was all he could ever have of her. And comforted himself with the fact that her love was more than he, a motherless bastard with no titles or lands, could ever deserve.





	This love will take my everything

In the final few days leading up to her wedding, Jon’s restraint began to waver. Not that Sansa put up much protest whenever he snuck her away to some secluded corner to bestow breathless kisses to every inch of skin he could reach.

His mind told him he had to let her go, had to refrain from taking her for her sake as well as her family’s. But his heart wanted to spend forever like this, hands pawing desperately at their clothes as their mouths devoured the each other.

He wanted to be the one to hear her sighs of pleasure, to trace the curves of her body with loving fingertips and sweet kisses. Aegon would never treat her the way she ought to be. Even if he was gentle to her on their wedding night, he grew bored easily. He would soon return to his whores once the novelty of Sansa’s innocence wore off.

Jon had resigned himself to these stolen moments, to knowing that this was all he could ever have of her. And comforted himself with the fact that her love was more than he, a motherless bastard with no titles or lands, could ever deserve.

“Jon,” she whispered against his cheek. “Please!” She tilted her head back as he nosed at her pulse, a small shake of his head the only acknowledgement that he had heard her.

“We can’t!” he moaned passionately. Her legs tightened around his waist as his body protested against his words, rocking between the gap of her thighs until he brushed against her small clothes. Her hands tightened around him, a frantic sob rumbling in her throat.

“Please!”

He tugged at her hair, bringing her mouth back to his to silence her pleas before he gave in. He couldn’t take her, not before she was wed, no matter how much the thought of her in bed with Aegon threatened to shatter his heart right there and then.

He could taste the salt on her lips from her desperate tears and he cradled her tightly to him, conveying all his love into the kiss to reassure her of his affections, his unwavering wish to only be with her.

It was lucky he had had the strength of resistance to get her to his chambers rather than give in at some secluded alcove. He doubted they would have been hidden for long when each stroke of her fingers ripped a needy whine from his lips and she chanted his name like a prayer as he kissed and licked at her skin.

He couldn’t have it all, that he knew. But he could take enough.

Sansa would never pleasure Aegon with her mouth like she had done to him. A small victory but a part of her belonged to him and always would. And he wanted to do the same for her. He wanted to be the first, the only, man to taste between her legs. He knew Aegon would never do such a thing. He would be as selfish a lover as he was in all other aspects of his life.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, eyes locking on hers as he lifted her skirts and nudged her hand to get her to take them herself. She blinked down at him in confusion as her lips, swollen from his attentions, parted in curious lust.

Keeping his eyes on her, he lifted her right leg up, his hand slowly sliding along the silk stockings that prevented him from touching her soft skin beneath.

He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the silky material of her small clothes, her scent invading his senses and making him moan with need. Above him, Sansa’s breath hitched, his name echoing around the room in a ghostly whisper.

Consumed with lust, he hooked his hands into the band of her undergarments and tugged them away. Sansa gasped in surprise, her hand flying out to grab his shoulder and Jon reached up to lace their fingers together in reassurance.

“I’ll stop if you want,” he promised although he couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of her bared to his eyes. “I want to return the favour though.”

_I want you to remember me when you are with him._

“I trust you,” she whispered back.

He didn’t waste anymore time, pressing close enough to her to let his tongue peek out and give a curious lick. Sansa moaned and Jon made a similar sound of contentment as the tangy taste of her invaded his mouth.

He had never done this for anyone before, he hadn’t even known of anyone who did such things. But he thought that if Sansa had used her mouth on him then it was only fair for him to return the favour. And he thought that he might just end up doing this more often, any chance he got he would happily be here on his knees kissing her cunt.

Sansa’s gasps and moans guided him, the way her fingers clutched at his hair hard enough to hurt let him know that she loved this as much as he did.

His hand grabbed her thigh hard enough to leave finger marks as his tongue continued to explore her folds. Sansa didn’t seem to mind, her sounds of pleasure only increasing in frequency and in volume.

Her hips jerked up, a sudden gasp ripping from her throat as his tongue brushed against her clit. Jon moaned appreciatively, her pleasure a drug that he couldn’t get enough of.

In a bout of jealousy, he swirled his tongue harshly against her clit, spelling out his name in long hard strokes which had her gasping for air. Her free hand shot out against the door, fingers curling into the wood so hard her knuckles turned white.

“Peak for me,” he mumbled against her. She whimpered above him, her body responding to his command as her hips rutted against his face. Her fingers in his hair tightened, pulling him back to where she needed him most.

Jon groaned again as her arousal coated his tongue and lips. And as she tensed and gasped out prayers to the old Gods and the new, along with sweet cries of his name, he couldn’t help but smirk victoriously at the fact he had brought her such pleasure.

“Mmm,” she sighed, followed by a sweet little laugh, full of sated pleasure that had Jon grinning up at her as he emerged from under her skirts. Sansa reached for him, tugging him up to her lips in a desperate kiss.

“I love you,” she murmured against his lips, repeating the words between more insistent pecks. Jon returned each one as passionately, his hands tugging at her hair, her arms, anything he could reach to hold her close to him.

“If he hurts you,” he growled. Sansa shook her head, her fingers running gently through his hair as she shushed him.

“Don’t do anything reckless Jon,” she begged. “Robb and Father will protect me, they’ll make sure he doesn’t hurt me. Father won’t allow a bedding ceremony either.”

“I just wish,” he sighed, pulling her closer. The thought of losing her in just a few days made him all the more desperate for every moment he could hold her like this. “I wish I could be with you. If I wasn’t a bastard, I could have asked for your hand in Winterfell before this was arranged.”

“I know, I wish we could be together too,” she whispered. She squeezed him closer before releasing a long breath. “I should go back to my chambers.”

Jon nodded slowly, reluctantly stepping away from her. “Can I see you tomorrow night?”

Sansa shook her head. “I won’t be able to sneak away from anyone. They want to fit my dress.”

Jon swallowed thickly. “The next night then?”

Instantly, he regretted the words. For as much as Sansa loathed her betrothal to Aegon, as much as she wished to get out of the marriage, to sneak away the night before her wedding for a secret tryst was not something she would do.

But then, she inhaled sharply and cupped his jaw, bringing his mouth to hers in a soft kiss. “Yes.”


End file.
